The present disclosure generally relates to signing applications for execution on proprietary platforms. In computer systems, operating system providers, including mobile device operating system providers, may typically require application developers to digitally sign their application releases before allowing applications to execute on their respective operating systems. Code signing may require private keys from authorized developers to authenticate the origin of the application, providing trustworthiness and security for end consumers.
In various computer systems, it may be advantageous to scale application deployments by using isolated guests such as virtual machines and containers that may be used for creating hosting environments for running application programs. Typically, isolated guests such as containers and virtual machines may be launched to provide extra compute capacity of a type that the isolated guest is designed to provide. Isolated guests enable a programmer to quickly scale the deployment of applications to the volume of traffic requesting the applications. Isolated guests may be deployed in a variety of hardware environments. There may be economies of scale in deploying hardware in a large scale. For example, multiple containers may also be clustered together to perform a more complex function than the respective containers are capable of performing individually. In an example, a container and/or a cluster of containers may be implemented specifically to execute certain specific workloads.